50 PHRASES Kings Peter & Caspian
by Babydracky
Summary: Deux rois qui ont un ennemi commun, deux rois qui règnent du même trône, deux rois qui partagent bien plus.
1. Chapter 1

**Série :** _Les Chroniques de Narnia – Le Prince Caspian_  
**Pairing : **Peter Pevensie/Caspian X  
**Rating :** de PG à R  
**Nombre de phrases :** 10/50  
**Thèmes :** #03 Religieux

1 – C'était pour la **paix** qu'il l'avait supplié d'un souffle qu'il craignait le dernier de venir le sauver, de revenir pour instaurer son règne glorieux, mais ce n'était que la guerre qu'il lisait dans ses yeux quand ces deux prunelles, royales, se posaient sur lui.

2 – Grand Seigneur a un aussi jeune âge, autant de noblesse dans des yeux encore si brillants, un port altier que le chevalier ne perdait pas en selle, brandissant une épée lourde, une épée meurtrière dans des mains pures et opalines, des épaules pas encore assez larges capables pourtant de porter à elles seules Narnia, les épaules d'un Roi qui serait à jamais sa **croix**, intouchable et inaccessible.

3 – Il lui avait fallu avoir le manche lourd et noble de cette longue épée entre les mains, le tranchant de sa lame trop proche de sa gorge pour enfin comprendre, pour enfin voir, que l'ange vengeur, cette beauté à la tête blonde auréolée n'était autre que le Roi qu'il avait prié, les **symboles** gravés dans le métal ne mentaient pas, pas plus que ces yeux orageux.

4 – Du sang partout ; son armure en était recouverte mais le Roi savait que ce sang n'était pas le sien, ce sang qui coulait entre ses doigts, recouvrant ses mains - coupables, traîtresses, vulnérables et vaincues - était celui du sacrifice, celui de ses hommes, ceux qui étaient tombés pour lui sur le champ de bataille et dont le cri sourd hanterait ses nuits ; les blessures de son propre corps, il ne les sentait pas, la **plaie** béante dans son cœur le tuerait, elle, à petit feu : c'est pourquoi cette haine de lui-même, ce venin qui empoisonnait son cœur c'est sur Caspian qu'il le cracha.

5 – Nombreuses fois il avait rêvé chevaucher dans ces forêts verdoyantes, dans ces **bois** plein de légendes et de créatures que l'on disait éteintes, son fidèle destrier, laissant la douceur d'une journée estivale caresser son visage tendrement ; aujourd'hui qu'il y avait trouvé refuge, il ne pensait plus qu'a une seule chose, dompter le valeureux et orgueilleux Lion couronné, lui arrachant un souffle erratique et guerrier.

6 – **Blanc** : Le sang qu'il avait fait couler n'avait aucune emprise sur la pureté de son être, le sang qu'il ferait encore jaillir, bouillant, adverse, ne laisserait aucune trace sur la douceur et la clarté opaline de sa peau noble ; seul lui, Prince frère, Prince ennemi continuerait à marquer avec révérence ce sang bleu de lèvres affamées, avides et soumises.

7 – Cela faisait une année complète qu'il n'en avait plus bu une seule goutte, un an qu'un tel nectar aurait été hors de portée de sa bourse, une année qu'on l'avait regardé comme un enfant, un moins que rien, lui, le Roi, et que personne ne lui aurait accordé d'apporter un tel breuvage à ses lèvres ; et quand il dévisagea Caspian, qui avait prudemment pris place à ses côtés, ses yeux de nuit et sa peau mordorée, il sut qu'il avait perdu l'habitude du **vin** et de ces effluves envoûtantes, il avait trop bu…ou pas assez.

8 – « Tu ferais la guerre pour des spaghettis ? » Lui avait-il subitement demandé alors qu'ils se préparaient à combattre, alors que leurs armures ne tarderaient plus à peser sur leurs épaules, Peter avait regardé Caspian de son regard royal, haussant un sourcil interrogatif, ne comprenant pas où le jeune homme, son frère d'armes voulait en venir ; « Susan m'a dit que les spaghettis étaient la seule chose qui te feraient retourner à votre monde sans regret » s'était-il justifié et Peter avait ri pour la toute première fois depuis que le champ de bataille était devenu son fardeau, ne sachant pas comment expliquer à ce soldat ce qu'était des **pâtes** exactement.

9 – Cette eau qu'il lui avait offert de sa main assurée, une eau si fraîche alors qu'il mourrait de soif, alors que la brûlure des joutes faisaient hurler ses poumons, avait été pire que sérum de vérité, quand ces yeux de braise, brûlants, combatifs, avaient enfin saisi l'attention toute entière de Peter Pevensie, les mots étaient nés entre ses lèvres sans qu'il ne puisse les museler, alors qu'il chargeait sur le champ de bataille pour lui ouvrir le chemin « Pour vous mon Roi ! »

10 – C'était le **pardon** qu'il était venu clamer, il ne voulait pas que les Rois et Reines d'Antan ne les quitte, qu'ils lui laissent le trône, à lui, il n'en était pas encore digne, il n'était pas aussi valeureux que ce que l'on disait de lui ; pourtant c'est une main ferme et chaude qui se posa sur son épaule, alors que le soleil d'un sourire éclairait enfin les lèvres du Grand Roi et que c'est sa confiance et sa reconnaissance que ce dernier lui offrit.


	2. Chapter 2

**Série :** Les Chroniques de Narnia – Le Prince Caspian  
**Pairing : **Peter Pevensie/Caspian X  
**Rating :** de PG à R  
**Nombre de phrases :** 20/50  
**Thèmes :** #03 Religieux

11 – Ils étaient les Rois et Reines d'Antan, **fils** et filles d'Adam et Eve, créations d'un dieu unique disait-on, pourtant Caspian ne pouvait comprendre qu'une création divine puisse être aussi parfaite dans son imperfection, une beauté sans pareille, un soleil belligérant et passionné.

12 – Elle pleurait, il le savait ; elle venait toujours cacher son chagrin au creux des **buissons** de cette forêt ancestrale et pudique, telle la chasseresse en harmonie avec la douceur du vent qui dansait dans les feuilles chantantes des hauts arbres, et le grand-frère venait la rejoindre quand sa peine ne s'apaisait pas, mais aujourd'hui sa place était déjà occupée par le Prince Telmarin, la tête de sa sœur chérie sur son épaule et Peter ne sut pas s'il le haïssait plus que tout en cet instant car il venait de s'accaparer d'un être cher ou parce que lui, le Grand Roi, n'avait aucune épaule solide sur laquelle pleurer.

13 – Comment des yeux d'un bleu si paisible pouvaient-ils seulement prendre la teinte froide et la dureté de l'acier, Caspian n'aurait su le dire, mais ce qu'il savait c'est que son âme était en **feu** et qu'il aurait donné sa vie pour que ces perles couleur de ciel se posent sur lui avec la même douceur et la même dévotion qu'elles avaient pour les êtres chers.

14 – Il ne serait jamais rien d'autre que l'ombre fragile de ce Grand Roi : il avait combattu contre lui, pour lui, avec lui, mais il ne resterait qu'une pâle copie, cela serait sa **sentence** pour ne pas avoir été capable d'être un guerrier digne de ce nom, cela serait son fardeau pour ne pas avoir eu la force suffisante de voir Peter autrement qu'avec les yeux du cœur.

15 – C'était la toute première fois que ses yeux se posaient sur l'homme et non le roi, dans ces vêtements d'un blanc immaculé, d'une soie lumineuse, assis sur ce **banc**, seul, face à son royaume, il faisait si jeune, sa peau mordorée brillait sous un soleil de plomb et sa chevelure brillait tel un halot, une petite goutte de sueur brisa ce tableau idyllique en venant chatouiller la naissance de cette nuque royale, Caspian détourna pudiquement les yeux quand il comprit que la soif grandissante qui le torturait depuis des jours à présent ne pourrait être apaisée que dans le calice de ce cou envoûtant.

16 – C'était vers **l'Est** que se dirigeait leur fière armée, c'était vers l'Est qu'il retrouverait les siens, dans le sang, mais au lieu de se sentir rassuré par la présence du Roi d'Antan, il sentait une anxiété l'étouffer, une peur lui essouffler le cœur, ce roi aurait dû être son réconfort, un bras salvateur, mais il ne lui procurait que peur, peur de ne pas être à la hauteur à côté de lui, peur de ne pouvoir le regarder à nouveau dans les yeux, la crainte de ne pas être digne d'être Prince.

17 – Le professeur avait comparé un jour le Roi Peter à un **Saint**, Caspian ne pouvait nier que l'homme avait toutes les qualités requises, le sens du sacrifice pour autrui et ce don de faire le bien autour de lui, il avait même cette chevelure blonde qui semblait étreindre le moindre rayon de lumière et le sublimer en ce visage au dessin si parfait ; mais quand ce corps s'arquait, faisant glisser des muscles parfaits sur des draps en soie et que de ces lèvres pleines naissaient des mélodies envoûtantes, Caspian en doutait.

18 – Caspian aimait écouter toutes les histoires que la jeune Reine lui contait dans des sourires encore enfantins, elle le comparait à cet **Hercule** d'une mythologie ancienne de son monde et le jeune Prince était flatté d'être ainsi mis en valeur par une telle icône héroïque, quand elle compara Peter au dieu Apollon, à cet éphèbe d'une beauté que l'on disait parfaite, seul le roi blond sembla se fâcher, Caspian ne comprit pas pourquoi, car il n'avait jamais vu soleil plus lumineux que le jeune homme.

19 – Il avait perdu son épée, chose qui était tout à fait impensable, il était le Grand Roi, comment cela était-il tout simplement possible dans un duel ; toutefois, quand il se saisit de cette lourde **pierre** pour s'assurer que son ennemi n'aurait le dessus il ressentit une honte profonde, quand il découvrit le visage de ce dernier son cœur se serra douloureusement à la seule pensée d'avoir pu abîmer pareille beauté sauvage.

20 – La **marche** avait été longue, interminable et douloureuse et seules des larmes de souffrance et des pleurs pudiques les accueillirent au retour de leur assaut assassiné ; Caspian aurait pu accepter les cris, les injures, la haine, il aurait pu y faire face, mais pas le fiel venimeux de ce roi dont il n'avait voulu que la reconnaissance.


End file.
